The present disclosure relates to an electric connection box mounted on a vehicle.
An electric connection box that is mounted on a vehicle includes a connection portion that is connected to a cable that is connected to a battery and electronic devices, a relay that is connected to the connection portion, an electrical component such as a fuse, and a housing member that houses these components. Various proposals have been made for the waterproof structure of the electric connection box in consideration of when the vehicle is traveling in rain, when the vehicle is being washed, or the like.
JP 2014-236654A discloses a waterproof structure for an electric connection box constructed by attaching a box-shaped base on which an electrical component is attached, and a cover that covers the electrical component to each other. In particular, JP 2014-236654A discloses that the side plate of the base portion and the peripheral plate that is provided standing upright around the peripheral edge of the cover are both configured to have a double structure, and the inner peripheral plate is configured to extend to a position lower than the outer peripheral plate so as to prevent water from entering from the joint portion between the base and the cover.